This invention relates to card sensors, and in particular to a system for generating a unique signal indicative of an identity carried by a card which is inserted within a card-reading receptacle.
The invention is particularly useful in connection with automation of retail sales systems, although there are many similar uses which can be envisioned. In particular, the invention can be used as a "key" to both permit access to a retail store memory and also uniquely identify the various persons purchasing goods and the particular goods purchased. As a result, the cumbersome and expensive "zebra" striping of goods under the Universal Product Code System can be eliminated.